


Strangers (小猫爱吃鱼)

by Knight_greenhat



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Real Person Fiction, The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Nonmonogamous Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_greenhat/pseuds/Knight_greenhat
Summary: 🔺瞎编的AU | RPF预警！🔺全是胡说八道，请勿上升真人！🔺双鱼姐妹花兄弟草设定（非骨科）！🔺OOC是必然的，不喜勿看！摸这篇是受巴黎波弟弟们最近单曲ANTI-HERO’S中一首歌Strangers启发，人声版和伴奏版都超级好听，请大家速度去听，有机会也能买个碟支持一下。
Relationships: Fujiwara Itsuki/Yoshino Hokuto/Iwata Takanori | Gun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Strangers (小猫爱吃鱼)

**Author's Note:**

> 🔺瞎编的AU | RPF预警！  
> 🔺全是胡说八道，请勿上升真人！  
> 🔺双鱼姐妹花兄弟草设定（非骨科）！  
> 🔺OOC是必然的，不喜勿看！
> 
> 摸这篇是受巴黎波弟弟们最近单曲ANTI-HERO’S中一首歌Strangers启发，人声版和伴奏版都超级好听，请大家速度去听，有机会也能买个碟支持一下。

明明喜欢哥哥，却答应和弟弟在一起的自己，真是太差劲了。Itsuki想。

可是能怎么办呢。向Takanori告白后，对方以年龄差太大作为理由，拒绝了自己。但他很清楚，是因为Hokuto跟Takanori说，喜欢Itsuki，要Itsuki做男朋友。

弟弟想要，哥哥就让了，至于几年来的相知，心动，扶持什么的，统统不作数。

也许是贪恋那一丝暧昧的可能性，Itsuki轻易接受了Hokuto。每晚拥抱着对方，插入娇嫩美丽的身体，他不禁想象，Takanori会不会……做出如此这般的反应。

不。除了同月同日出生，两兄弟之间，可以说是毫无相似之处。比起打扮成熟明艳，谈个恋爱恨不得人尽皆知的Hokuto，斯文内敛，笑起来像小狗一样可爱的Takanori，却明显更像“大人”。

Hokuto什么都知道，却还是在生日当晚，邀请哥哥过来聚餐。好久没见哥哥了，分手后他总是一个人，生日不知道和谁庆祝，好可怜……

不，你才不觉得他可怜。Itsuki推着购物车，看Hokuto穿行在货架间，欢天喜地的样子，叹了口气。

今天还是我和Itsuki的周年纪念哦，很开心，想吃哥哥做的蛋包饭。Takanori一进门，就被Hokuto缠住了。哥哥的料理，和哥哥本人一样，能带来幸福呢。

又来了，Itsuki暗暗皱眉。这副“我赢了”的表情，和作为战利品的自己，哪个更讨厌……可是Takanori太温柔了，任性的弟弟，错失的恋人，都配得起他的包容和祝福。

捋袖洗手作羹汤，慵懒地坐在餐桌旁，细细咀嚼食物，啜饮红酒，甚至是饭后游戏，被弟弟耍赖灌醉后，斜卧在沙发小憩的样子……全都很温柔。温柔到让人觉得，可以得寸进尺，无止无休。

为什么，这么好的Takanori，还是一个人。为什么，他会答应过来，难道…… Itsuki甩甩头，收拾好一切，把Takanori扶进卧室，安置在Hokuto身旁。

Hokuto早已借醉躲过家务，自顾自滚到被窝里。Itsuki给兄弟俩盖好被子，打算到客厅对付一晚。转身却被拉住手臂，一把扯跌，落在二人中间。

怎么了。我要和Itsuki一起睡。喝过酒的Hokuto力气很大，耳语却绵软动人。家里没客房，总不能让你哥哥睡沙发吧。没关系，可以一起的。嗯？Itsuki有点不明白。

你不是一直都想的吗，装什么傻。Hokuto摸着他的脸，亲了过去。反正Itsuki没和哥哥做过，就这一回，让你知道……Hokuto说着，一边扒光自己，然后越过Itsuki，解起了Takanori的衬衫。

受不了，从小就被说“Takanori那么优秀，Hokuto要好好努力哦”……立在跟前，无法忽略，楷模一般的存在。但Hokuto就是不想努力，仿佛如此便不用被比较。否则的话……除了更漂亮的脸蛋，性格，学业，人气，工作……简直就是完败了。

连青梅竹马的Itsuki，也和哥哥更投缘。假如他们在一起……自己就彻底被抛弃了。于是夺走Itsuki，成为Hokuto最有价值的人生目标，也是迄今最伟大的战绩。

在不熟悉的床铺，忽然裸露上身，半醉的Takanori打个冷战，悠悠睁眼。Itsuki半拥着他，Hokuto更是一丝不挂，跪坐在旁，目光炯炯。Takanori瞬间反应过来，只是……弟弟为什么要这样做呢。

我不需要……Hokuto咬着唇。不用哥哥你让，一决胜负吧。带着委屈神情，提出过分要求，或是宣战，这天下独一份的骄横……Takanori苦笑着，转脸却望进Itsuki盛满爱意与欲望的眼睛。

你想要吗？Itsuki想要极了，但他不会动，除非Takanori开口。不管你们，我开始了。Hokuto钻进被子，趴在Itsuki腿间，掏出性器，闷头舔弄起来。

空窗期，寂寞，泄欲，应战……哪怕有一百万个借口，Takanori也不愿再回避了。喜爱多年的后辈，因兴奋而逐渐变红的脸颊，睡衣下隐约展现的肌肉线条……他全都想要。

揽过Itsuki的后颈，Takanori抬起头，舔吻他的嘴唇。后者惊喜地回应，一边褪下前辈的长裤，挑逗他的性器。

对几近陌生的躯体，Itsuki只能凭有限的经验探索。眉心，鬓角，耳垂，腮边，喉结……每吻至一处，必得细细体察对方反应，颤抖还是轻喘，抑或是更隐蔽却剧烈的，皮肤表层的战栗。

浅褐色的乳头，是Takanori最有感觉的部位。Itsuki听着他压抑的呻吟，含吮玩弄过好几轮，用沾了润滑液的手掌，沿着胸肌中缝，滑过腹肌，三角区，再度握住那根勃发的性器，连带着湿了耻毛，上下捋动，叽咕作响。

一切尽在被下。Hokuto听了，不甘落后，只把恋人的阳具吞入更深，故意造出水声，满意于身下身旁二人动作一滞，又把弄起Itsuki的囊袋。

接收到Hokuto的抱怨和反击，Itsuki和Takanori无奈地相视一笑。淫乱杂音与羞耻感，燃尽二人最后的体面与矜持。Takanori更贴紧Itsuki，反客为主，好好品尝对方年轻柔韧的身体。

温热肌肤，气息交合，连唾液也是香甜的。

说好的，你们不准偷跑。Hokuto攥住Itsuki即将喷发的阳具，把他插入Takanori体内的手指抽出。占位似的，挤开Itsuki，他侧身搂住哥哥肩头，长腿也缠上对方，强硬地摆弄成双生合抱之姿。

Hokuto捏捏Takanori的臀尖，又拍拍自己的。哥哥的小穴很舒服嘛……也该轮到我了。Itsuki，不准偷懒。他捏起哥哥的下巴，咬了他下唇一口，同时转向愣在一旁的Itsuki。

两张毫不相似的脸孔，连身体也是……根本就是无法替代的两个人。是有多自以为是，才会认为只要拥抱其中一个，就能触碰到……那只是Itsuki给自己找的，最最无用的借口。

所以Hokuto足够自信。即使和哥哥同场竞技一般，共享Itsuki，他也不怕。如果说前些年，只能是隔靴搔痒的觊觎，一年多的亲密相处，恋人的脾胃心思，他已大致摸了个七八成。

贪心，好色，软弱。可他就是喜欢。

依着本能，Itsuki只需自行套弄几下，即可高潮。但眼前粉白嫩红的二人，四肢厮缠，腰臀曳动，满面春情。他只好伸出双手，分别揉弄两处穴口，逐次插入手指，力度角度却不尽相同。

经过两轮开拓，Takanori的身体显然更为松软。Itsuki也迫不及待，扶起阳具便要插入，却还是忍不住，向Hokuto发出征询目光。Hokuto喘息着，不情不愿地点点头，又按住他左手不放。

我懂的，谢谢你，Hokuto。趁恋人插进哥哥体内的空当，Hokuto得意地看向后者。哥哥你看，这就是我的Itsuki，给点鲜鱼，就像小猫一样听话呢。

Takanori无法偏开脸，只得半闭上眼。

惊讶于自己无师自通的程度，Itsuki压住Takanori，耸动下体抽插不已，另一手则节奏稍慢，玩弄着Hokuto的小穴。享受极致快感的包裹，初时放不开的Itsuki和Takanori，也散漫起来，淫态渐露。

身上越舒服，Takanori心里却越发难过。为什么……如果当时答应了Itsuki，现在独占他，主导一切的人，就是自己了。想起弟弟得胜的笑容，他咬咬牙，睁开眼，转脸看向Itsuki。

我想要……想要Itsuki，更用力……在我身体里高潮吧。Takanori微张开嘴，发出无声呻吟，同时抚慰自己的乳头和性器，小穴也绞得更紧。Itsuki摁住他髋部，快速挺送一阵，最后一下尽根顶入，呜咽着射了出来。

啊啊……哈嗯……嗯哼……被射在身体深处了，和以往每一任恋人，都没有过的体验呢。但Itsuki是特别的，Takanori想，是他让给弟弟，现在只能讨回点滴的，美味又珍贵的存在。

是因为“失去过”，“属于弟弟”，还是“美味”本身……都不再重要。Takanori只想乘着被射精的绝妙余韵，把自己送上快乐顶峰。

噢……哼哼……哥哥和Itsuki，太坏了……我还没说让你们……就……Hokuto忿忿不平，抓住Itsuki的手腕，轻轻绕动，另一手也爱抚性器，腿间还夹着哥哥的大腿，不紧不慢地蹭着。

好吧……刚刚就当是先让你一次……现在的话，谁先射出来，Itsuki就给他舔……哥哥你说呢。Hokuto凑到Takanori耳边，再次自作主张，订立“游戏规则”。

Itsuki懵然看着二人，手下动作不停，只没想到，原应对这幼稚想法一哂了之的Takanori，竟愉悦地应允了。

兄弟间的神秘默契，将战争化作游戏。Hokuto想，其实他们谁也离不开谁。没有哥哥的嫉妒，拥有Itsuki的满足感，似乎也不那么有趣了。

何况……哥哥真的是很寂寞呢，Itsuki太笨了，微妙的怜爱，情欲的平衡，他都不能有效理解。

这样的人，活该被自己捏在手心里。Hokuto笑笑，故意慢了几拍，在Takanori高潮后才喷发出来。毫不在乎地撇撇嘴，Hokuto甩开Itsuki的手，起身把后者推倒在床尾。

好吧，Itsuki的嘴巴和舌头，是哥哥的了，暂时。Hokuto回身蹲坐在旁，看Takanori背对着他，骑到了Itsuki的脸上。

激起来了呢，哥哥的好胜心，真棒。讨厌你的清高，和所谓的温柔。明明是雄狮，却做出食草动物的样子，何必。

心灵感应一般，Takanori享用着Itsuki的服侍，一边回过头，对Hokuto露出高傲笑容。

去他的高风亮节。这一回，我不会再让。


End file.
